revenge
by fine2425
Summary: Fine lives with her aunt, uncle, and her three younger siblings. She lived a happy life and was always cheerful until there came the day where everyone she knew were dead. Her eyes are now solid cold and she cant smile any more. Fine is out and is hunting for one thing-revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! This is Fine2425 here and I'm going to write a Fushigiboshi no futago hime fanfic. By the way, this is my first one so I hope you guys enjoy and thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Introduction

Fine's Pov

Hi! My name is Fine Kuro and I have pinkish-red hair and ruby red eyes. I live with my aunt, uncle, and three younger cousins who I love so much. I don't know who my parents are because I never met them. My aunt Katherine told me that they were away on a business trip.

Well anyways, I had a normal life and my aunt and uncle had a steady business. We were wealthy and never had any trouble. I was always cheerful and happy of my life. But then there came the day where my smile disappeared and my cheerful eyes became cold. I became an entirely new person and everyone I knew were dead. And it all began like this…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I hope that you liked the intro but now it's time to get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Chapter 1

Fine's Pov

"Happy birthday Fine!" my cousins, Aunt Katherine, and my uncle yelled. I gave them my biggest smile. It was my birthday and I was turning 15. Yay! My aunt brought me a huge cake and I was drooling at the size of it. It was huge!

"Fine, look at what we have for you." said Chloe. Chloe was 12 and the oldest of the three cousins. She handed me a beautifully wrapped present. I opened it and found a beautiful bracelet that had my name on it.

"Thank you Chloe, you are the best."I said.

"Hey! Me and Iris made one too you know!" said Lia. Lia was 9 and also the second oldest. Iris was 8 and the youngest. Lia and Iris also gave me a present. I opened it and found a necklace ad a ring. I usually don't like wearing jewelry because I was a tomboy but I wore them anyways. After all, they were so pretty!

"Thank you all so much!" I said. I don't know what I would do without my family, they are all the best.

"Now Fine, blow out your candles and lets all sing!" said Aunt Katherine. "Happy birthday to-"Ding Dong, Ding Dong! Went the bell. "Oh my, I wonder who that can be, I didn't invite anyone. Never mind, I'll go check" said my aunt as she walked to the door. Then all of a sudden I had a weird feeling.

"NO WAIT DON'T!" I yelled but it was too late. The door was knocked open and a weird creature came out. It looked hideous and horrifying. It grabbed my aunt and chopped her head off. "NOOO!" I cried. My aunt's headless body fell down in a pool of blood. From behind the creature came a human. But he had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh no, he finally figured us out "said my uncle. "Fine, Take the little ones and run!" I didn't wait a second longer. I quickly grabbed hold of my younger cousins and ran as fast as I could. I heard my uncle scream but I didn't look back. I ran and ran until all of a sudden, Iris tripped. Lia tripped on top of Iris. Chloe and I stopped running and looked back. The monster grabbed hold of Iris and happily ate her up.

"NOO!" yelled Chloe. "Lia run!" But it was too late the monster ate her up as well. Then it grabbed hold of the Chloe. My eyes grew wide in horror and rage. I was shaking.

"LET, HER GO!" I yelled. Then all of a sudden a red light came out of my hand and hit the creature. My clothes had changed and the creature dissolved into dust.

"Well, well seems to me you have more guts than I thought." said the guy with the black hair. I aimed my hand at him and threw another red light. He easily dodged. "We will play another time, when you get stronger." He said and disappeared. I ran over to Chloe and found her unconscious but alive. Thank goodness. I looked around the room and found everyone but Chloe dead. There was one thing I wanted now- revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Its Fine2425 here! I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter. I try to update as soon as possible. Now let's begin!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Chapter 3

Fine's Pov

"Chloe, Chloe, Wake up!" I yelled. Chloe started mumbling but her eyes flew open a second later.

"Fine!" said Chloe. "Please tell me this was a dream." Tears were falling out of her eyes as well as mine.

"Sorry Chloe, I wished for the same thing but it's not" I said pinching her cheeks. She yelped in pain. "see?" Chloe's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Aunt Katherine, uncle, Lia, and Iris were all in a pool of blood.

"I can't believe he found us after all these years" mumbled Chloe.

"What do you mean Chloe?"I asked. For some reason I felt that my entire family was keeping a secret from me. "If you are hiding something spill it out right now!"

"Fine," Said Chloe. "We were going to tell you anyways. Listen closely Fine, when you were very little your parents came to us and asked us to take care of you. They felt that something was following them. You had a twin as well. She is at a different house but I don't know which one. Well anyways, your parents went into hiding and they were right, something WAS following them. They used magic but were very weak so now they are at the Shadow King's palace."

"Who is the shadow King?" I asked. My hand was trembling and my body couldn't stop shaking.

"The shadow King" Chloe said darkly, "is the most evil person in the world. He controls demons and any kind of terrifying thing that you could think of. The reason he probably came after your parents was that they might have had the white key."

"What's the white key?" I asked.

"Stop the questions and let me explain" said Chloe irritated. "The white key is one of the seven elemental keys. If all of them combined, then you get the eternal key which opens up a chest. If you open the chest, then you can become the most powerful being in the Universe. The Power is really dangerous. Legend says that you could destroy anything or even give life. You would be like a god. I think that since the Shadow lord's minions couldn't find the white key from your parents, they came after us. We can't stay here or else they will come again."

"Then where can we go?"I asked."Every one we know is dead."

"There is one place to go."Said Chloe. "Crystal Academy-school of Magic"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm Back! OMG, this will make 3 updates in one day. The reason I'm able to write so much is because its winter break and school is going to be off for 12 days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Chapter 4

Fine's Pov

"Crystal Academy?" I asked. "There is actually a place that studies magic? And come you never told me all this stuff!"

"Sorry Fine I promised I wouldn't tell my mom until the time was right." said Chloe with adorable puppy eyes that I had to forgive.

"Ok, ok, enough with the puppy eyes. I forgive you but still…" I said. Grrr, a growl was coming from behind me and I heard heavy breathing. Me and Chloe slowly turned our heads and saw a horrifying beast with ten hands. It grabbed me and Chloe and started squeezing the life out of us but Chloe took a sword and cut the arms off. "Run!" I yelled. Chloe grabbed my hand and we both ran as fast as we could. I looked back and saw that the arms Chloe had cut off were growing back in its place and the monster was after us. Chloe ran into a room and quickly shut the doors. The creature was poking its arms out and ripping down the doors but Chloe cut of the arms. When that didn't work, she muttered something and there was a barrier but it was really faint. Then she started muttering something else and a faint portal started to appear.

"Naughty Chloe" said a voice. "How dare you try to escape my presence?" I looked up and saw the same boy with black hair from before. Chloe finished with the muttering and said "now!" She grabbed my hand and threw me into the portal. She jumped in as well but a hand reached in and grabbed her. It was the ten handed creature.

"Chloe!" I yelled but it was too late. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that the creature eating Chloe and Chloe was screaming like crazy. The screams were also her last ones-it was the screams of her dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I really hope that you enjoyed my story. It really means a lot to me. You guys are probably wondering where rein is, right? Don't worry, you will find out in this chapter. I have millions of ideas in my head but I am starting to lose interest. PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! If I don't get enough reviews I might quit. Oh, and I do not own Fushigiboshi no futago hime. I only own the stories and the characters that I make up. I got a review where I need to make the chapters longer so I will. Now enough chit chat and let's start.

Chapter 5

Fine slowly opened up her eyes but it was too bright so she quickly closed them. "Ughhh…" she mumbled. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't move.

"Hellooo!" said a voice. "Are you up yet?" Fine opened her eyes and found a girl with blue eyes and beautiful blue hair. Her eyes were sparkling and she kept smiling. Fine got up and looked at the girl. Then she looked behind them and saw a Boy with purple eyes and purple hair. She also saw a boy with dirty blond hair.

"Who are you?" Fine said coldly. She didn't smile, rather she couldn't. Not after what happened back home. The light in her eyes died as well. Her body shook as she recalled what had happed.

"My name is Rein," said the blue haired girl. She pointed at the purple haired guy and the dirty blonde haired guy and said "that's Shade and that's Bright. Now that you know our name, tell us yours. Pretty please!"Fine looked at them coldly.

"My names Fine and where am I?" Fine said.

"You're at Royal Chrystal, School of magic." Rein said. Fine's eyes widened as she heard that. Chloe told her to come here. But exactly how did she get here? Luckily Rein answered that for her. "Well, Me, Shade, and Bright were out because we heard a loud sound. We decide to investigate it and ended up finding you. You were in bad condition so we decided to take you home."

"Royal Chrystal… did you guys perhaps by any chance know a girl called Chloe?" Fine said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Chloe? The Chloe? She is awesome! She is one of the few level 5's in this school." Said Rein. "Do you know her?"

"Actually, Chloe is my cousin." Fine said. The three people's mouths dropped wide open.

"NO WAY!" They yelled all together. Fine was shocked by their reaction.

"Yes way," said Fine. "However, Chloe is dead."

"NO WAY!" they said together for the second time.

"Yes way," said Fine. "She risked her life to save me. My family got killed in an attack by two weird looking creatures and a boy that felt very evil." Rein, Shade, and Bright, shared a weird look."

"Fine, I think that you need to speak to the headmistress." Said Rein. "She's the one that is charge of this school."

"Lets go," said Fine as she started to get up. She followed Rein to see the headmistress while Shade and Bright went back to their posision of garding. Apperently, they were the 'knights' of the school. Rein took Fine through a long hallway and to a wooden door that had weird symbols.

"Knock on the door. I better leave, she creeps me out. I still think she's able to read minds." Said Rein, shivering. As soon as she left, Fine was about to knock until a croaky voice called out.

"Fine… come in." said the voice. Even in Fine's cold attitude, a shiver formed down Fine's spine. She opened up the door and saw a woman wearing a cloak. "Come in and sit child, I've been waiting, waiting for the day when you will come to take back what is rightfully yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Fines Pov

Take back whats truly mine? What does she mean by that? I lost everything I had back at home. I thought to myself. And she's been waiting for me? What does she mean by that? Is she a wako or a maniac? The old lady glared at me and it looked like she was about to devour my soul.

"Young lady, I am not a wako, maniac, or old! IM 22!" The ol- I mean headmistress said.

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell! You look like your 70! I thought you were a old hag!" Fine said but then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. By this point the headmistress had a very, very big aura of darkness surrounding her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "I'm coming in!" a voice said. Rein opened the door and stepped in with a smile. "Oh I was just wondering what took you so lo-..." Rein started. She looked at the headmistress and her smile went away. "Crap..." she said but then ran out the door. "Fine duck!" She yelled before going out. I stood in my spot and wondered. Duck? Where did a duck come from? I don't see any ducks...I turned around and my eyes widened. I immediately dropped down to the floor. Oh, THAT kind of duck. A huge fireball flew at me and I rolled over to my side. 2 more flew by and I did a back flip, a cartwheel and a jump. I sighed in relief but I saw that the bracelet that I had gotten was broken. All of a sudden the things that happened flooded into my head. My cousins, my uncle and aunt, their deaths. My body felt really warm again and my eyes turned into a really dark shade of red. A red skirt with stripes and a dark red tank top with a sweater over it was on top.

"You..." I muttered. The headmistress's eyes widened and she took a few steps back until she was stuck in a corner.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. I launched at her with fire in my hands and tried punching her, but she ducked. Instead, the punch hit the wall and the entire wall broke into a million pieces.

"What the..." the headmistress started. I leaped up and tried punching again but she held on to my arm and threw me back. That made me more mad and I ran toward her. The headmistress opened the door and closed it shut, but just like the wall, it broke. I kept trying to land punches but the headmistress tried to land some too. While we were fighting, we somehow broke into a classroom that was learning something. This class had Rein, Shade, and Bright in it and they all freaked out when they saw what was happening.

"Fine, Stop IT!" Bright yelled out.

"I will never Forgive you!" I screamed at the headmistress and punched her. The headmistress flew back and crashed into the wall.

"Your pretty good, but I'll get my pay back soon." she said as she suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind.

I collapsed and my outfit turned back to normal. When I looked up, I saw all the students (and the teacher)with their mouth hanging open.

"What are you staring at?" I said coldly. "If you shut your mouth then a fly will go it." And as soon as I said that, someone started choking.

"I (cough) think (cough) that (cough) I swallowed a (gasp) fly." a student said.

"Told ya" I told them. I tried to get up but I was too exhausted. Rein, Shade, and Bright ran to me.

" Are you okay?" Bright said. Shade held his breath.

"Are you insane!" He yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know how strong the headmistress is. Do you know that you could have been seriously killed? What's wrong with you! What would have happened if you did die. What if.." I yawned, Shade's talk got pretty boring after a while and I was on the verge of falling asleep. After he was done, Bright looked at Shade strangely.

"Wow... That is the first time I've herd you say so much and it looked like you care about her. Whats up Shade?" Bright said. A few of the girls in the class stared at me while others fainted of a heart attack. Rein was quiet the entire time.

"Fine..." She started with a dark aura.

"Yeah..?" I said nervously.

"How dare you not tell me..." Rein said.

"What?" I asked, my nervousness rising.

"How dare you not tell me where you got that outfit! I want one!" She yelled. Bright and Shade Face-palmed and I sweat dropped. What weird people...

(Someplace else)

" Master, you were right, that girl is strange. And she does have an enormous amount of power." someone in a dark black cloak said with a evil grin.

" He he he, I want to play with her again. I loved the way my creature played with her relatives but it's hungry again. I want to play more! May I? Master?" Someone else said.

"No." A dark voice boomed. " Let's first investigate. find any details, then tell me at once. Go now"

"Yes Master." The 2 people said as they disappeared in a black dust.

_**Fine2425: So? How was it? Personally, I gave up since I didn't have enough reviews. But after I got 2 more, I got encouraged and wrote another chapter. I tried making the chapters longer as well. Oh yeah, I might give up again if I don't get enough reviews and this time, I might even delete the story. And I have a challenge, the person who figures out who the hooded person is, will get the dedication for my next chapter (if I make one). Tell me your answer in the review section.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fine's P.O.V

"Okay, It'll be okay" I muttered to myself. " A brand new school that I've never heard about and automatically being selected to a level 3 class instead of a level 1 is totally normal... I think." I was standing in front of a huge red door filled with decorations. There were different symbols carved on it that looked like the fire symbol, the water symbol, a leaf symbol, a lightning symbol, this weird swirl, and other strange symbols. And in the middle of it was this huge silver number 3. I sighed in. Should I knock? Or should I go in? Should I knock and go in? What do I do? I thought to myself. There was a lot of mumbling on the inside. Will I be liked? Will I make friends? Will I find my answer to my questions? Will I stop asking myself questions? Hmmm... Probably not. I was about to open the weird door and go inside when all of a sudden, Creeek... I moved back a few steps. The door moved on its own! Yikes! I absolutely hate scary things. I slowly walked toward the door and poked my head inside. "Hello?" I asked "Any one in here?" Nobody responded. The lights were off and it was giving the room a really gloomy and creepy look to it. "Uhhh..." Wasn't there people mumbling in here a few seconds ago? I wondered to myself. I slowly walked inside the room and suddenly stopped. Wait a second, something felt wrong. My instincts were telling me to duck, roll, jump, do a cartwheel, stop for 2 seconds and then throw some fire. Huh... I wonder why. Then I remembered something that happened a few days ago, Flashbacks of my family being killed reappeared. Then I realized that before my aunt opened the door my instincts were telling me to warn her not to go. All of a sudden, my body moved on its own and I ducked down. A silver pointed arrow with dark stripped whooshed passed my head, barely missing it. My eyes widened, if I didn't doge that, I would have been dead by now. "Hey! Who threw that!" I shouted. My eyes searched the area like a hawk but there saw no movement. Whoever threw that was quick, had accurate shots, and power in their shot, meaning they were dangerous. Then, out of nowhere, these icy aquamarine colored crystals flew out of nowhere. There was only one at first but it somehow glowed and the next thing I knew, there was 3 of them. I rolled over to my right and the ice crystals slammed into each other and exploded. I sighed but there was no time to relax. Something else was thrown at me but this time I couldn't see it. At first I didn't notice anything but red blood slowly dripped down on to the floor. Huh? I thought. There were cuts all around me but I didn't see anything thrown at me. I waited and stood in my spot. It looked like my instincts weren't always right. I closed my scarlet red eyes and calmed down to feel any movement. I felt another attack thrown at me so I tried dodging it but it was like a boomerang, it followed me and then cut me again and again. I used fire to attack but the boomerang cut right threw it. If fire didn't work, how was I supposed to block the attack? It was like wind, something that could cut through anything but you couldn't see it. It keeps attacking you but you don't know where it comes from. Wait a second... wind?

_Wind is one of the main 7 elements_ . A voice whispered in my head. I looked around but there was no one there. Who 's there? I thought. _You know who we are. But you can't remember. Dont mind that. Wind can only be defeated with Earth, or more wind. The voice continued. _More wind? That makes no sense. I thought. Wouldn't having more wind make it worse? _Think Fine, think carefully. We must leave now. He is coming. Bye for now._

Wait! I thought . That doesn't help at all! What should I do! If I don't do anything soon, I'll probably die from blood loss! ... There was no reply. Ugh! What kind of world is this. first I enter a new school, i'm in a level 3 class with no people in it, there are enemies attacking me, wind that I can't see, voices in my head that say weird things then go away, and not to mention the fact that the voices know who I am but I don't know them! Oh yeah, they also said to fight wind with wind, which makes absolutely no sense at all! Arghh this situation is painful and confusing! Okay, calm down Fine, Just calm down. I thought to myself. Everything will be fine or else it wouldn't be my name in the first place. I looked around me to see if I could use anything to fight , there were books on the desks, a arrow stuck on the wall, a long stick made of metal, and some regular school stuff. I quickly grabbed the arrow and threw it but it came flying back at me. I squealed and then ducked again as the arrow missed me. That was a pretty bad idea. Okay, note to self. Never throw things at a wind user, it will always backfire on you. My eyes scanned the room once again and this time, it landed on the metal stick. I quickly grabbed it and twirled it around. Surprisingly, the wind stayed away. I started twirling it faster and swung it. The wind turned into a cut and then into a slash and knocked down someone. The person yelled out in pain. I took that advantage and took the pointed part of the arrow and shoved it in its face.

"Who are you and why did you attack me!" I demanded. For some reason, the person laughed."What are you laughing about!"

"Good job fine. Your hard to beat and you passed the test." said the person. Their voice was soft and gentle... and familiar.

"Wait a second... Bright?" I said. The lights turned on and I saw many people. the person I attacked was Bright. "Why were you attacking me?" I asked him.

"It was a test and you passed." A voice said. I looked behind me and saw Shade along with Rein.

"What do you mean?" I said, backing away from Bright.

"The headmistress wanted to kick you out but me Shade and Bright said that we wanted you to stay. So she decided that if you pass the test of fighting different elements, the you pass. " Rein explained. " I threw the ice crystals since my element was water. Shade threw the arrow and the rest of the class worked together with the wind."

"..."

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!"I shouted. Rein, Shade and Bright looked taken aback.

"Huh? Rude much!" a girl with frizzy blond hair said." These guys wanted you to stay in our school and now you're calling them horrible? You know what you're the one who's horrible!"

"I can't believe that you would hurt me to make me stay. Being in a school with kids like that, it, it's something I don't want! you should have asked me before this. Why did I have to be part of a test that I don't want to take!" I told them.

"Sorry Fine," Shade said. "We didn't realize that you would be upset. Please forgive us and Altezza's rudeness." I looked at everyone and then Shade.

"Alright" I told them. "Just promise that you'll ask before you do something like this again. And if you do... please make it so that the door doesn't open on its own again..."

(Someplace Dark)

"So. Have you gotten any new information" a voice boomed. The hooded person appeared and bowed down.

"Yes master. The person Fine has good reflexes. I was trying to put darkness in her heart with that test but it looks like it didn't work. Please forgive me, Master."

"You will get a punishment and gather more data about the one referred to as 'Fine'" The voice said.

"..."

"Yes Master."


End file.
